<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Liena's Special Stuffing by Fauxpines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814336">Liena's Special Stuffing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxpines/pseuds/Fauxpines'>Fauxpines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Loud House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - The Sin Kids (The Loud House), Creampie, Dessert &amp; Sweets, Dildos, F/F, F/M, Food Sex, Gangbang, Incest, Loudcest (The Loud House), Orgy, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Thanksgiving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxpines/pseuds/Fauxpines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Loud Thanksgiving is always a big event with a large head count. Liena Loud is more than capable to provide her family and guests a proper and delicious meal. She does hope though that everyone will enjoy dessert. Especially when she put so much love into it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lana Loud/Lincoln Loud, Leni Loud/Lincoln Loud, Liena Loud/Everyone, Lincoln Loud/Lola Loud, Lincoln Loud/Lori Loud, Lincoln Loud/Luan Loud, Lincoln Loud/Lucy Loud, Lincoln Loud/Luna Loud, Lincoln Loud/Lynn Loud Jr., Lincoln Loud/Ronnie Anne Santiago, Lori Loud/Bobby Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Liena's Special Stuffing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is late and technically incomplete. I had planned to post it Thanksgiving day. But after the week got away from me, it got delayed and didn't even have a chance to edit the thing properly.</p><p>So expect some errors along the way. Will revise and edit when I find myself free time again and hope this will be alright enough until then. Thank you and enjoy.</p><p>Update: I have made the edits to the fic and should be a bit smoother read. Apologies for the choppy first draft, and thank you for the support regardless.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Loud's Thanksgiving Day meals were always a grand affair. Because of the size of their family, and later the addition of the Casagrande household with Bobby and Lori's relationship and cemented with Lincoln's and Ronnie Anne's, the family was always used to having big and loud celebrations. Years later, they kept that way of life. </p><p>Lincoln, his wife Ronnie Anne, their kids Bobby Jr. and Reina, his ten sisters, and his children he had with them, every year would celebrate together along with family, friends  and loved ones. This year only seemed to accommodate Bobby and Clyde as their honorary guests. This was fine as the order to feed all these heads was a tall one. </p><p>With such an extensive family, the Loud household Thanksgiving was always a massive undertaking to feed such a large and diverse group. Luckily for the family, the second oldest daughter, Liena Loud, was skilled enough to feed such a group. Her skills with cooking were incredible, having inherited and learned from her grandfather and having her mom's sense of hospitality, she was perfectly suited to managing and  taking care of her family. Along with a few siblings, and some gadgets and modifications from her Aunt Lisa, their feast was always a wonderful and fulfilling event. </p><p>This year was no different. Mouthwatering dishes were set out buffet style and ready to be plated up. Everyone lined up and got their plates filled with various succulent meats, complimented by a plethora of side dishes, and refreshingly delicious vegetables that even the pickiest of the house enjoyed. There was no shortage of what they had available as everyone was able to get their fill and still have some leftovers for the next day. Toasts and cheers were given to the chef as she was the star of the day. Liena welcomed the praise with grace and modesty. However, she was most looking forward to how they were going to react to that evening's dessert. </p><p>As soon as the last plates of the main course were finished off, some of the smaller children put down for a nap, and the frenzied eating turned down to a modest array of chitter chatter, Liena wheeled out a cart into the dining room with a cover draped over it concealing the  contents it was carrying. A hush fell over the group for the reveal. </p><p>"Now for this year's dessert," Liena began explaining to her family and guests. "I wanted to keep things nice and orderly so that we can enjoy it to the fullest extent. Over on the table against the wall is a bowl that has papers that are numbered for the order I will serve you in. If all the mothers could get up and grab a number, we can move onto the serving. </p><p>The various mothers of the household stood up from their seats and waltzed over to the bowl. One by one, each mom pulled a piece of paper and saw their numbers. Some sisters sighed at their place while others were content. Luna however pulled off a victory dance when she drew number one, twerking and all. </p><p>"Everyone got their number?" Liena asked, prompting the mothers to nod, Luna still doing a victory shuffle. "Splendid. Now then let's move onto the dessert."</p><p>Liena pulled off the cover daintily, as to not disturb the items too much and unveiled a diverse variety of sweet toppings and treats. Bowls of various fruits set upon one shelf of the cart. Bottles and cans of different toppings, sauces, and creams were neatly set up on another shelf. Dishes holding sprinkles, chocolate chips of different varieties, and other confections lined the third and final shelf of the cart. However, there was no main dessert to be had. No cakes, pies, or cookies were seen at all. </p><p>Some of the younger members showed disappointment at the unveiling, while a few others showed confusion, and some grinned in anticipation. Liena gave a smirk at how silly the children could be, and how some were in the know and knew what was about to come. Not wanting to keep her family and guests waiting, she proceeded to undo her apron. </p><p>"Well then, if I could get Luna, Lyra, and Lemy together," she said as she began to unbutton her outfit. Her clothes dropped to the floor revealing turquoise colored lingerie that hugged her curves and body. It made her look absolutely irresistible, as ooo's and ah's came from the group. Most people looked to Leni, who smiled with joy at the fact that her latest design fit her daughter so well. </p><p>"If you could please grab your preferred choice of topping," she said sauntering over to the table, hopping on top of it and laying down in a pose that practically screamed 'eat up.' "Dessert is served."</p><p>With quick intent Luna and her kids went to the cart and grabbed their preferred choice of sweet topping. Luna grabbed cherries, Lyra whip cream, and Lemy grabbed caramel sauce. The three made it back to Liena with a warm smile on her face and a gleam in her eyes, ready to serve her family. Mounting the table as well, they began to remove Liena's underwear with care as if they were opening a fine dessert they had just bought. The lingerie was tossed to the side only to be picked up by Leni, wanting to ensure her creation was cared for. The rest of the family looked on with lust and desire to see just how the musical click of the family would proceed.</p><p>Luna positioned herself towards Liena's head and plopped a cherry in her mouth, the sweet syrup washing over her tongue. Lyra positioned herself at her breasts, giving a short prayer for the bountiful meal she was about to receive followed by a hefty application of whip cream. Lemy was positioned right in front of the pussy, applying a drizzle of caramel to the area around, licking his lips while doing it. </p><p>Liena loved the attention as her body tingled with anticipation as to what her family members were going to do to her. The wait ended as each of them dove in practically at once. Lemy's tongue lapped at her thighs and skin as he licked the sweet caramel from her body. Lyra went in on her breasts licking up the creamy goodness she applied along with tasting her sister's subtle flavor that paired well with it. Luna went for her mouth, making out with her niece hungrily as the cherry she had placed on her tongue was swapped between the two of them as their tongues danced with one another with sweet fruity goodness. </p><p>Liena moaned as gasped as she received the flurry of sensations. If this was how it started, she was looking forward to what the others were going to do. These, however, were thoughts for later as she wanted to stay in the moment and feel every bit of how her family members for now were going to treat her.</p><p>The sweets that were applied were practically gone from her body as they were licked clean off. However this didn't stop them as each member kept at their spot with vigor. Lemy kept eating his big sister out, Lyra kept sucking her breasts, and Luna kept making out with her. Soon, in the midst of the passion, they too removed their clothes ready for them to continue onto the real fun. </p><p>Luna repositioned herself to straddle Liena's face, giving her full access to her aunt's pussy. Lyra, still latched to a tit, took Liena's hand and positioned it at her pussy and began moving it to illicit her sister to begin fingering her. All the while she continued to nibble, suck, and massage her breast with her other hand. Lemy, having finished with his tongue, took his cock and wetted it along Liena's now moistened slit drawing out a whimper of desperation. </p><p>"C'mon Lemy," Luna said to her son. "Don’t tease your cousin like that."</p><p>Lemy apologized before slowly sticking his cock into his portly blonde cousin. With a gasp, Liena felt as the young boy entered her inch by inch. Even as young as he was, Lemy was well endowed enough to feel him stretch her out. As he began thrusting, causing her belly and breasts to bounce each time, she felt a hunger wash over her prompting her to take care of her aunt and sister. </p><p>Her fingers began to move and thrust in and out of her sister, caressing her labia and clit, drawing out more moans and greater effort as she continued to play with her breasts. Her tongue began lapping at her aunt's pussy, tasting her natural flavor as it washed away the cherries from before. While not as sweet it was still a wonderful flavor that Liena relished in, like she did all her family members unique tastes. She knew she wasn't as good as her aunt Sam at eating Luna out, but she put in an effort that still made the rocking milf moan and grind her pussy to her niece's face. </p><p>The four continued on for a bit of time as the rest of the family watched on enamoured by the show. Some simply watched and enjoyed the sight, while others began to rub and play with themselves in anticipation. A few commented on the techniques and said they could do better, while others tried to bargain to trade places. Overall though the common thought was that they were all waiting for their turn with great anticipation.</p><p>Lemy's thrusts soon became more desperate and quickened. His face showed minor strain as if he was holding himself back. </p><p>"Don't hold back my little dude," Luna said as she leaned down to kiss her son. "Everyone else is waiting for a turn. Don't be selfish. Cum and share that cream filled cousin with the family."</p><p>With that, Luna leaned down further to lick at Liena's clit as her son continued to thrust in and out of her, prompting the young chef to lick faster herself. It wasn't long before Lemy followed his mother's advice and let loose his load. Liena felt it as she was being filled by his hot and thick cum in her warm and moist pussy. She chuckled to herself as she thought how this must be what an eclair feels like. Lemy withdrew himself too soon however and ended up shooting more onto Liena's body and Luna's face.</p><p>"Damn son, how long were you saving that up?"</p><p>"Yesterday, someone told me I would need it for today."</p><p>"Glad you did. Plenty to share it looks like. Lyra and I will help you unload more after we clean up Liena. Lyra, can you help your mum?"</p><p>With that request Lyra withdrew her sister's fingers from her nethers and unlatched herself from the tit she was so happily sucking on before. She crawled over to her mother and brother, the look of sexual satisfaction still on her face. She began to kiss her mother, only to turn into licking her brothers cum off her face, preceded by a hungry make out session as they swapped the cum between them. Breaking the kiss, Lyra turned to her brother and gave him the same treatment as he tasted the remnants of his own cum on his sister's tongue along with hints of whip cream from before. </p><p>The two ladies proceeded to move down his body to suck and clean his cock, making it stand tall again. However, they could take care of that again later. For now they leaned further down to eat the delectable creampie he had made with Liena. The two worked in tandem as they lapped up the cum that oozed out of the young woman, sending shivers through her as she gasped and moaned with each flick of the tongue. </p><p>The three gave Liena a passionate kiss and plenty of thanks for having been such a sweet treat. Liena returned the appreciation in kind. Propping herself up on her elbows she looked around the group and asked the most obvious question.</p><p>"Next?"</p><p>"That's us sweety," Lori said as she took Loan and Bobby by the hand. </p><p>Bobby held a wide smile on his face as he was looking forward to the fun. Loan, however, looked nervous. She always looked that way though with her social anxiety and nerves getting the best of her. It wasn't because of the sex, she was more than capable of handling her own, or being a beast in her own right. But only in one on one sessions, or two on one from time to time. But with her whole family and friends being there, she was nervous about pulling off such a performance especially after what came before. </p><p>Lori took her daughters hand to her lips and gave her a kiss to reassure her everything was going to be alright. Bobby took her by the chin and gave Loan a kiss in the lips, telling her the same thing. Bobby may not have been Loan's real father, but she always looked to him and saw him as one regardless of her true parentage. By all means, she saw it as her having two fathers. </p><p>They proceeded to the cart where Lori picked up a bowl of assorted fruit, while Loan picked up a box of one of her favorite treats that almost seemed out of place among the group, Pocky. With the box of sugary sticks in hand they went to the table with Liena ready for their arrival. Lori and Bobby undressed and got ready for the fun, but Loan hesitated.</p><p>"Loan? Do you wanna play the pocky challenge?" Liena asked her nervous older sister. </p><p>Loan perked up at this idea and nodded. Popping open the box, Loan plucked a sugary stick from the container and placed it between her lips and leaned forward. Liena went to the edge of the table and began eating the treat inch by inch until she met her sister's lips, sharing a brief kiss. Liena grabbed another piece and stuck it in her mouth for Loan to play, resulting in another kiss. One after another, the Japanese treats were eaten and each kiss grew more passionate as Loan loosened up and forgot about the presence of her other family members. For now it was just the two of them as Liena began to help her sister undress, revealing her thin and pale form. Liena looked Loan over and called her beautiful before continuing their make out session and pulling her onto the table. </p><p>Lori and Bobby all the while fed each other fruits in a loving and sensual manner resulting in many kisses and licks across the body. Eventually they too made it to the table, where Lori laid down on her back for Bobby to climb on top of her and slip himself into his wife. Next to them were Loan and Liena, who after much kissing and licking of their own propped themselves up and intertwined their bodies to grinded together, scissor style. Seeing such a beautiful and loving display, Lori laced her fingers with her daughter's as they both gave themselves to such pleasure. </p><p>The group kept at it for a good while as they thrusted, bumped, and grinded. Loan's slender form rubbing herself against her sister's plump pussy was heavenly. The way their lips pressed together and clits flicked against each other was an amazing feeling for both ladies. All the while Lori taking Bobby's cock while witnessing their family be so loving with one another filled her with a feeling of ecstasy that she reached her climax fairly quickly. Bobby, not having finished but not wanting to wear Lori out too much for later, withdrew himself from his wife and made his way to the girls. Stepping over to Liena, he presented his cock to her, now wet with her aunt's juices. Liena opened her mouth and took him all the way. As Loan saw her father face fuck her sister, she too was overwhelmed by her family's loving nature and reached her climax as she collapsed onto the table unable to support herself. Out of breath she looked to her mother and shared a kiss with her, hands still interlocked. </p><p>After a few more strokes Bobby was the last of the three to finish as Liena's oral skills were on par with even the more experienced members of the household. Liena took her uncle's sizable load, swallowing the excess, but saving what she could to share. She slid off of Bobby's cock, now wet and wilting, foreskin covering his head again. Liena crawled over to Loan and turned her head gently to face her. She pressed her lips to her sister and made out with her pushing the cum in her mouth as their tongues mixed the fluids between them as Loan swallowed some of it before Liena withdrew to share with her Aunt Lori. </p><p>Again the three climbed off the table, spent from their hefty helping of dessert and satisfied with the service it came with. The three found a place to cuddle with one another, kissing and caressing lovingly. The rest of the family looked on with admiration as they heard the sweet words come from Liena again. </p><p>"Next?"</p><p>By this point everyone was charged and ready to go. The next group waiting in the wings was Lucy and Lupa. They wanted a taste of the action so bad, they had already stripped down to their underwear and had their respective toppings ready in hand. Lupa had removed her glasses, not wanting them to smudge, which Liena noted how cute her younger sister was with or without them. Despite her seemingly jaded attitude, she was a good girl at heart. They wasted no time in applying their sweet treats to Liena's sweaty and sticky body. Lupa applied marshmallow fluff to Liena's more sensitive areas, as Lucy drizzled dark chocolate all over her body. Once they reached a satisfactory level of coverage they dug in. Their tongues were a flurry of licking and lapping at the chubby blonde's candy coated skin. Soon, the sugary goodness was consumed, yet the licking continued as Liena squirmed under her Gothic family members tongue lashing. </p><p>The mother and daughter team mover their hands all over her body eventually settling at her nethers. In tandem they worked at her, with Lucy probing deeply into her and reaching her G-spot, while Lupa used her smaller but nimble fingers to play with her clit. All the while the two sucked and nibbled at her. Lucy the neck, and Lupa the ear. Not to be outdone though, Liena reached up between their legs to return the favor. Years of cooking for such a large house developed a good sense of multitasking and dexterous hands. It showed when the three ladies all reached climax together. A smirk shined through on Liena's face at the thought that she finished them both off while they needed to work together. She loved how they paired so well with one another, kissing them both on the forehead. </p><p>Again, the next group approached the table with Lola and Leia coming into the fray. All the while the others had their turn the two of them had their own preparations. Lola brought out her special strap on, designed perfectly to fit in her and act as if she had a real dick, while Leia had put on a pair of edible underwear she was saving for a special occasion. The sweets of choice for the two of them were sprinkles which were scattered on her and stuck easily to her body. They made quick work of it as they wanted to get to the main treat as soon as possible. Liena was placed on her hands and knees as Lola positioned herself behind her niece and Leia in the front as she spread her legs and presented her special underwear for her sister to eat. Lola thrusted her hips forward penetrating the curvaceous cook, driving her forward with a moan as she was met with the young girl's fruity panties. </p><p>Liena ate away at the fruit flavored covering, filling her world with the taste and scent of strawberries. It was a nice taste, but she couldn't help but think she could make it better. An idea to add to her list of possible recipes in the future. However, for now, she needed to focus on her sister and her experience. After exposing her little slit, Liena ran her tongue over her sister's pussy eliciting a weak moan. Again and again she licked as it made the young girl grow louder and louder until she was screaming for more. </p><p>Hearing her daughter begging for more, egged Lola on, increasing the pace of her thrusts until the sound of her hips smacking Liena’s ass filled the room. It wasn't enough though, the pageant queen felt the urge to assert herself more forcefully as she lifted her hand and delivered a smack to the rotund ass before her. A ripple could be seen as she smacked the same spot over and over again leaving a red spot. Liena whimpered as the pain overtook her with the pleasure mixing and building inside. </p><p>As the assault from the backside continued, Leia became more bold as she grasped her older sister's blonde locks and grinded into her as she was being eaten out. The mother daughter duo had absolute dominance over their portly family member. It wasn't long before the three came as their bodies tightened and released in orgasmic pleasure. Liena breathed in deeply as her world was filled still with the scent of strawberry and young pussy. Lola withdrew her toy from her niece and went up to give her a loving and affectionate kiss before picking up and carrying her spent daughter off.  </p><p>The next group didn't even wait for the call as Luan and Liby came up and began prepping Liena who was now laying on her back. She didn't need to do much as the next mother daughter duo set up what they wished to eat off of her. With whipped cream applied to her breasts and her pubic area, they topped each spot off with banana slices, coconut shavings, and chocolate shavings. </p><p>"What do you think Liby, ready to eat out your sister's creampied pussy? Hahaha, get it?" </p><p>Liby face palmed at her mother's lame joke. She smiled and gave a chuckle as she still deserved a laugh for her efforts. The two continued to enjoy their treat for their turn. Liena breathed a sigh of relief as she just sat back and relaxed as the two licked the creamy goodness from her body. It was a nice little break after what she experienced with Lola and Leia.</p><p>After all the cream pies were eaten off the young woman's body, Luan brought out a few of her toys to share and use with the young ladies. For Liby, Luan gave her one of her more odd toys that resembled something more alien or creature like. Liena was given a pretty standard vibrator that slid into her easily only to be turned on as it reverberated inside her. As for Luan, she pulled out a rather large rainbow colored dildo. However that wasn't all for the comedian. Almost out of nowhere she pulled out a string of beads that increased in size the further down the string. Luan positioned herself right at Liena's ass and began feeding the beads into her niece. Liena let out a gasp with each and every bead that entered her. Once the beads became difficult to push in, Luan began to play with her by pulling the last bead in and out of her ass. A series of moans came out again as this pleasure washed over the group again. It was times like these that Liena was glad she had such an appetite for these things. Her Loud genes were well suited to deal with her large family, able to satisfy their appetites as well. </p><p>Next in line was Lynn and Lacy who seemed to have not so much a hunger for dessert, but for seeing who was better at this. Instead of grabbing a sugary treat to use, they bet on who could make Liena come faster. The winner would be rewarded with the loser feeding her the treat while they relaxed and watched the show. </p><p>Lacy went first, beginning with a hard and fast assault to Liena's most sensitive areas. Pinching and fondling her breasts, licking and tonguing her sister's pussy. Liena knew she wasn't in for an easy time with the sporty members of her family, but this seemed over the top. She felt a wave of pleasure crash over her again and in record time. She only had a minute to catch her breath before her aunt took over and was ready for her turn. Lynn's technique was more gradual but focused. She hit all the right spots in succession, weakening her to the point of orgasm before she knew it was coming. If she could describe it, Lacy was like a charging rhino, while Lynn was a fierce tiger who hit out of nowhere.</p><p>"Looks like mama won this match."</p><p>"What, no fair, that's only because I got her so sensitive first. I want a rematch."</p><p>"Okay fine by me. First one to make the other cum wins."</p><p>"Bring it on mom!"</p><p>As the two walked away, Liena let the daze of so many intense orgasms wash over her. Her pussy was so tingly now. She felt the warmth and sticky feeling of all of her family's juices thus far on her. She couldn't wait to have the rest of them fill and cover her. </p><p>The next matchup was Ronnie Anne and her children. She loved Ronnie Anne very much, as she taught her many new techniques in the kitchen she learned from her grandmother as they bonded. BJ was a cute and shy young man, but very passionate about his interests, while Reina was always protective of her twin brother. Liena saw them as the perfect pairing and adored how cute they were together. </p><p>"Liena?" Ronnie Anne asked with concern in her voice. "Are you okay to continue sweety."</p><p>Liena took a deep breath and nodded with a smile. </p><p>With that, they began to strip down. The treat they chose was a special concoction she made for them. A special blend of chocolate that was infused with spices and seasonings to create a proper Mexican style chocolate. She knew BJ was privy to spicy foods but she wanted to make sure it wasn't too hot for the others. As the family drizzled the rich and spicy goodness all over each other, they licked it off and hummed in pleasure. It did Liena's heart good to hear them enjoy it so much. </p><p>As she felt their bodies move over her giving her the same love and attention, Liena whispered a request into Ronnie Anne's ear. Her aunt simply nodded with a devious grin. She took her son and kissed him, laying him down on the table. As soon as he was flat on his back, Ronnie straddled his head, putting her pussy right in his face. She grabbed Reina and positioned her in front of Liena, who was straddling BJ's hips. She rolled her hips over his cock, stroking his shaft with her velvety lips. After enough time of teasing and listening to his strained moans, she lined him up and lowered herself onto him. </p><p>As she felt him enter her, she realized he was another Loud boy blessed by his genes. He may not have been as long as Lemy, but he was nice and thick as she felt him stretch out her sides. Her hips rolled into him drawing out sounds of pleasure from the both of them. However she couldn't let herself be too distracted as she needed to take care of her sister in front of her as well. Liena reached out with her hand and ran it down Reina's body, causing her to shiver. She stopped at her nethers and began to go to work with her fingers, causing her to moan in a very similar fashion as her brother. Adoring such cuteness she leaned in to kiss, probing her mouth with her tongue which played with hers in kind. </p><p>Ronnie Anne admired the sight before her and ran her hands over her daughter's body. Soon she felt her son lap at her pussy as he finally gained enough mental clarity through the fog of euphoria to grant his mother such pleasure as well. Ronnie leaned forward and began to work with Liena as they licked and sucked on Reina's neck. Again, the small group hit their peak and came together starting with BJ, who came in Liena, prompting the older sister to finger Reina faster, which brought her over the edge. Hearing the sound of such pleasure prompted BJ to lick faster though as his mom deserved the same treatment. He soon got her there as well as the sights and sounds along with the added stimulation brought her to orgasm. They exchanged kisses and cleaned up the sticky creamy mess before departing. </p><p>Aunt Lisa came in next for a solo round, as her daughter was too small at this point to join the festivities and was already down for a nap. She did however bring her personally designed double ended dildo. She handed her niece one of two remote controls, the other held in her hand. It was a simple thing really, one girl had control over the others side and could set the intensity as desired. They both started out slow, letting the toy warm up. But soon each girl cranked up the intensity as they got more and more into it. After a few minutes of playing with the settings and going between levels of intensity the two came with one another. They exchanged a passionate kiss between each other before she left the table, only to be approached by some of the other girls who wanted to play with her toy. </p><p>Liena laid back, running her hands over her still sensitive body. She enjoyed the small reprieve before her next family members showed up ready to enjoy themselves. This time it was her Aunt Lana and Uncle Clyde. Clyde may not have been blood either, but his friendship with her father was strong enough to make him an honorary Loud. Not to mention he was involved enough in "family fun times" that he was well versed in how to take care of many of the loud ladies. </p><p>The two were ready to go as Clyde had covered his cock in whipped cream, complete with a cherry on the tip. He stood proudly, presenting the treat for Liena to eat as soon as she was ready. He waited patiently, his cock pulsing and twitching. Liena got onto her hands and knees and crawled over to her uncle. Leaning closer to him, she licked the cherry with some cream off his tip, savoring the sweet flavor with a hint of saltiness. </p><p>She continued licking his big black cock, removing the creamy goodness and revealing the dark skin of his shaft. As soon as all the cream was gone she began to suck on his cock, bobbing her head back and forth as she took him in more and more each time. She looked up and met Clyde's eyes keeping her gaze fixed with his as she sucked him off. As she was enamoured with Clyde, Lana snuck up from behind her niece. </p><p>With a bottle of chocolate sauce in hand, she spread Liena's ass cheeks apart revealing her anus. Squeezing the bottle,  she drizzled the contents all over the ass and pooled it up on her ass hole. Her tongue went to work on cleaning up the mess quickly with long licks along the cheeks before going after her hole. Liena made sure to clean herself up in that area before the festivities that day so she was ready for anything her family threw at her. It was a wise choice as she knew her Aunt Lola liked to get dirty. </p><p>After a few minutes of gagging on Clyde's cock and having her ass eaten, she pulled at Clyde's hand. She released him from her mouth and tugged him to the table where he laid down. She crawled up his body and kissed him passionately as she grinded herself on his dick. With a slight adjustment she slid him into her, letting out a long moan as she reached his base. </p><p>Clyde grabbed at Liena's ass as she began to thrust into her at a gradually increasing pace. He spread her cheeks wide allowing Lana to go back to eating ass again. Lana changed up her method as she fondled Clyde's balls and tongued Liena's anus as deep as she could reach. Liena felt amazing, because even though she loved her brother's cocks and energy, nothing beat a man's mature cock.</p><p>Her honorary uncle grunted and moaned as he came deep within her, thrusting upwards for maximum penetration. Lana moved her tongue down to where they were connected and licked up the excess cum that dribbled out of her. The two kissed her lovingly and went back to the group of people that had their turn. </p><p>There were only a few members left now. She couldn't wait to pleasure them too as she felt the most wonderful when her loved ones felt satisfied. She looked to her side and saw as the members of her family she had taken care of already were still going in a veritable orgy. She didn't find it surprising, nor did she take offense, as she knew the Loud libido was almost insatiable. A smile graced her face as she was pleased that she was the catalyst for such a fun family evening. </p><p>Her view of the family was soon obscured as her mother and brother approached her. Leni and Lyle were undressed and ready to take her as she was. They had forgone any dessert items though, saying that there was nothing on the cart sweeter than Liena herself. The two had laid alongside her on the table, kissing and caressing her gently and lovingly. They spent the most time with her over the years, meaning they knew how to pleasure her the best among the group. They hit all her sensitive spots and ensured that she felt the best she could, as a reward for all her hard work up to this point. </p><p>However, Liena couldn't accept that she was being made the one to feel better than her family. Her sense of care and hospitality for others demanded she make her brother and mother feel good too. Leni and Lyle agreed with her and decided to ready themselves to engage with her in a more carnal way. Lyle propped himself up on his knees, cock standing hard ready to go. Leni laid on her back, legs spread apart. Liena on her hands and knees hovered over her mother with her pussy in her face as she faced her brother. </p><p>Lyle began as he pushed forward and entered his mother, causing her to moan. He didn't quite have the girth or length of his brothers, but he worked hard and was methodical in his technique to provide the most pleasure for his partners. His mother especially as he knew the best way to go at her. This prompted Leni to start eating out her daughter, running her tongue along her slit tasting her particular flavor mixed with the multitude of others she had taken on throughout the evening. As she was being eaten out, Liena began to kiss and run her hands along Lyle's lithe and effeminate form. </p><p>The three worked perfectly together, knowing what pleased each other the most. Liena moved her kisses down her brother's body and stopped along the way at his nipples, licking and sucking on them causing him to moan and whimper. This in turn caused him to quicken his pace, making the sound of skin slapping skin more audible to the three of them. </p><p>Liena continued her trek downward as she kissed and ran her tongue down his hairless body. She finally reached her destination as she licked and tongued her mother's pussy as her brother's cock went in and out of her. Her tongue danced around her mother's clit and licked the sides of her labia where her brother spread her slightly. Her tongue caressed his cock as well in the process, its heat and rigidity a familiar feeling on her tongue. </p><p>Lyle exclaimed he was going cum. Liena was in the perfect viewing position to watch him fill their mother to the brim, and then some. Lyle may not have been the most well endowed or masculine of the family, in fact he was considered the normal one of the family of monsters. But one area he did out pace the others in was his copious amounts of cum. As he came, Liena saw as his shaft pulsed and throbbed, pushing his thick load deep into Leni. Again and again he unloaded what seemed like an endless supply until it was literally seeping out from around the sides of his cock and spilled onto the table without even withdrawing himself. </p><p>Once he finished his orgasm and withdrew himself from their mother, causing more cum to spill out of her like a dam having unleashed a great flood, his cock continued to twitch and stay hard. Liena was thankful for this as she hoped to suck him off and consume one of his loads. While Lyle may not have been the biggest in the family, Liena loved how she could take him entirely in her mouth compared to her brother's, uncle's, and father. And even more so that his seemingly endless supply could satisfy her voracious appetite. </p><p>Without thinking, Liena leaned forward and took her brother completely in her mouth as his rigid dick rested comfortably on her tongue. The taste of her mother and the remnants of jizz still in his dick was a savory and delectable flavor that filled her with joy. As she bobbed back and forth, Liena's mother continued to eat her daughter's pussy. The sensation from both the front and back crept through her body more and more reaching to meet in the middle yet not quite touching. </p><p>It only took a minute until Lyle unleashed his next load in Liena's mouth. It was just as plentiful and thick as before, not losing any of its virility or consistency. As Liena gulped down all the cum, one shot after another filling her mouth, it collected in her stomach and bridged the gap she felt from before. Once both sensations met, she felt another wave of pleasure wash over her as she came. </p><p>Letting Lyle's cock leave her mouth she reached up and brought him in for a passionate kiss, her tongue probing his mouth as he tasted his own cum on her tongue. He returned the kiss with gusto as he wasn't one to shy away from his own flavor, or any of his family members for that matter. Crawling off her mother, Liena kissed her mother more gently and thanked her for being so wonderful at taking care of her too. </p><p>With one more kiss they departed ways from Liena. She looked around the room, again taking in the scene of her family engaged in a massive love fest usually only seen in porno movies. She counted everyone off to ensure everybody had a turn. Luna, Lori, Lucy, Lola, Lynn, Luan, Ronnie Anne, Lisa, Lana, Leni. All that was left at this point was….</p><p>"Eep!" Liena let out a squeak of surprise as a pair of smaller hands grabbed her breasts from behind and a tongue ran across her neck. </p><p>It only took a second to realize who was the last one of her aunt's she needed to satisfy. Lily Loud, the lewdest member of the house. After years of being considered the baby of the house and the repression that came with it, Lily met her sexual awakening in full force. Even now, she may have been last to partake in Liena's body, but that didn't mean she wasn't having fun. Liena only caught glimpses of it from the table and through the attention she received herself, but she saw how Lily was partaking in the fun the rest of the family was having. A few times she could swear she saw the young woman either taking a shot of cum to her body to being gangbanged by the male members of the family. </p><p>Lily wasted no time as she pressed her sticky and sweaty body against Liena's own, if not equally sticky, body. Her hands and tongue were a blur of sensations as she ran up and down the plump young woman's body and hit her most sensual spots. They had gone through many different positions where Liena could see just how skilled the young Loud girl was, as if she had something to prove. In the process Lily even mentioned how she traded her number with Lola, claiming the best spot was last, as that meant Liena would be basted with everyone's special treats and juices and have the best flavor after everyone was done with her. </p><p>At last Liena was done with her family members for the night. It was messy, sticky, exhausting, but above all else, rewarding. She had a smile on her face a mile wide for pulling off another Loud House Thanksgiving meal, along with an enjoyable dessert that satisfied everyone's taste. It was so good, her father felt like she deserved a special treat herself. </p><p>Lincoln didn't draw a number, nor did he pair up with any of the sisters in their sessions. He didn't pleasure himself, a few women teased him, but he never came. He held it all for his daughter who worked so hard that night and deserved a special father daughter session. Stripping his clothes as she approached her, Lincoln climbed onto the table and propped himself over his daughter. His cock twitched and throbbed with anticipation. </p><p>"Are you okay to take one more sweety?"</p><p>"Yes daddy. Fill me up, I want you to top off your little chef."</p><p>"Of course sweety." </p><p>With that, Lincoln pressed in and drove his thick and long cock into the young woman. Even with all the attention she had received from her family members, nothing was more valuable or precious to a woman than her father's love. And Lincoln had all the love for her daughter at that moment.</p><p>Lincoln's thrusts were firm yet caring. He balanced the act of making sure to give Liena the proper level of force she desired,  while at the same time not causing her harm or pain. His body pressed into hers as he kissed and made out with her all the while. There was good reason as to why Lincoln fathered so many children over the years, and it showed here as he proved a caring and gentle lover who could tell exactly what a woman wanted in the heat of the moment. </p><p>The two went at it for a good time before Lincoln came inside Liena. Just like she said before, her father topped her off with his cum. However he was far from over. After seeing everyone that night take her in various ways, Lincoln had built up quite the load and wanted to unleash it all in her. Without any rest or reprieve, Lincoln continued to thrust and cum, over and over again as he mixed his seed with the other's inside her.</p><p>Finally, into the hours of the night, was he spent. The other family members also saw an end to their energy as they winded down their orgy. Some had passed out on the floor in a bundle of debauchery. Others had returned to the dessert cart to munch on any treats that were left behind. And there were a few even, who joined Lincoln and Liena on the table to give appreciation to the young chef who provided them the bountiful meal, as well as an unforgettable dessert. </p><p>"Happy Thanksgiving Everyone," Liena said with satisfaction.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>